


You Make Me Tick Tick Tick

by zams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Tommy makes Adam want to do crazy, inappropriate things, like pick him up and push him against his locker and attack his mouth until they're both breathless and panting, but also do sappy things like cuddle Tommy, hold him close and wrap Tommy up in his arms and just <em>feel</em> him, and take him for walks in the park and stare into his eyes over a candlelit table.</em>
</p><p><em>Yeah, Adam has it</em> that<em> bad.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Tick Tick Tick

**Author's Note:**

> High school AU with requisite teenage melodrama and angst. :D
> 
> Title from the song _Tick_ by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs. This is based on a dream a friend of mine had, though her version starred Darren Criss.

*

"Adam?"

Hearing his name, Adam looks away from his locker and sees Tommy standing next to him. "Hey, Tommy," he says, smiling.

As always, even at seven in the morning, Tommy looks perfect and gorgeous and amazing and plenty of other adjectives Adam can’t think of at the moment. He has to force himself not to stare; he has such a fucking weakness for the heavy metal rocker-type and Tommy pushes every one of Adam’s buttons with his platinum blond hair that’s hanging in front of his eyes, the side of his head freshly buzzed, black eye shadow that’s carefully smudged, vintage Led Zeppelin tour t-shirt, and jeans so fucking tight Adam wonders how early Tommy had to wake up in order to get them on.

And fuck, but Tommy is so _tiny_. He makes Adam want to do crazy, inappropriate things, like pick him up and push him against his locker and attack his mouth until they're both breathless and panting, desperate for each other, uncaring that they’re at school and that anyone could see them. But Adam also wants to do sappy things like cuddle Tommy, hold him close and wrap Tommy up in his arms and just _feel_ him, and take him for walks in the park and stare into his eyes over a candlelit table.

Personally, Adam thinks it’s painfully obvious that he has a thing for Tommy, so he must not be as obvious about it as he thinks he is, or Tommy just doesn’t want him. Adam thinks it might be that Tommy just doesn’t like him like that because Tommy's never so much as hinted that he wants in Adam's pants as much as Adam wants in his, sadly, and Adam’s definitely been on the lookout for a sign, any sign, that Tommy wants more. Sutan claims Tommy does, and though Sutan's usually right about these sorts of things, Adam can't take the chance of ruining their friendship over a hunch.

Yes, he has it _that_ bad. 

But they'll be graduating in just a few months (in ninety-five days, actually) and Adam's getting desperate (like he wasn't already - his notebooks are filled with sentimental love poems Tommy'll never read, and really, it’s pathetic that his day is only complete after Tommy smiles at him). At the rate he’s going, he’s going to fuck everything up really quickly. It's only Wednesday and Adam's caught himself blatantly staring at Tommy five times already with what he’s sure is a pitiful lovesick, longing look. Adam’s lost count of how many times he barely stops himself from grabbing Tommy’s hand while they walk down the hall, or kissing his cheek when they have to leave each other, or tucking Tommy’s hair behind his ear when he messes it up from running his hand through it. 

So far, Adam hasn’t done anything that he wasn’t able to brush off, but Tommy's given him several pointed looks like he can't figure Adam out, and it’s clear Tommy knows something’s going on with him. It’s just a matter of time before Tommy calls him out; Tommy’s never been afraid to confront Adam when he’s acting weird. 

"Adam!"

"What?" Adam says, shaking his head. He forces himself to focus on Tommy, whose eyes are narrowed.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

Adam’s properly cowered by that irritated tone and frustrated glare; Tommy’s been spending too much time with Brad. "Um... yes?"

Tommy sighs and rolls his eyes. "I _said_ that I want to talk to you after class. Meet me in the restroom at the end of the hall on the second floor."

Adam blinks. That's specific and kinda weird, even for Tommy. "What?" he asks, but Tommy's already walking away.

Adam watches him go, confused, and then he shrugs, picking up his backpack and shutting his locker. He walks to his first class, wondering what Tommy wants to talk to him about in the restroom of all places, but he can’t think of anything. Oh, well. Guess he’ll find out in an hour. 

*

"Tommy? Are you in here?" Adam peeks his head in the restroom and pushes the door all the way open when he sees Tommy leaning against the wall. It's empty apart from him. Second period already started, so the majority of students are in class, but Adam and Tommy have a free period, one of the perks of being a senior. 

"So what's going on?" Adam asks as he walks over to Tommy, as close as he dares. "Tommy?"

"You're planning on going to prom, right?" Tommy asks, looking up at Adam, and Adam's taken aback for a moment at the random question. 

"Uh, yeah?" He shrugs. “I guess.”

Truthfully, Adam's not sure he wants to go to prom. There are signs for it up all over school and have been for weeks, so it's not like Adam couldn't not know prom’s in a month, but he's still not sure. Tommy's the only one he wants to take, and obviously that's not going to happen. Brad's his back-up, but Adam thinks he and Sutan have something going on, even though neither of them have said anything. Besides, Brad would probably spend the night berating him for being a coward about Tommy, and Adam doesn't really want to deal with that, or with seeing Tommy slow dancing with some girl. 

"And you know today's the last day to buy tickets?" Tommy asks.

"Yeah," Adam says, wondering where Tommy's going with this. Does he want to ask Adam to share a limo or something? That'd be hell. Adam didn’t even know Tommy had a date!

Tommy's quiet, and Adam just looks at him. After fifteen seconds or so of awkward silence, Tommy blows out a breath. 

"Jeez, you really are clueless, aren't you?" Tommy sounds annoyed. "I mean," he continues, waving a hand in the air, "I wasn't gonna ask because I figured it was something you'd like to do, but I've been waiting a few weeks now. Brad said he thought you weren't going to ask because you thought I didn't want to go, but that doesn’t make sense. Why would you just assume I didn't want to go instead of talking about it with me?"

Tommy says this all in one breath and Adam has no idea what the fuck he's talking about. Adam opens his mouth to respond, even though he’s not sure what to say, but Tommy just goes on and says, "Anyway, I do want to go to prom. So you can ask me now."

Adam just stares at him, dumbfounded. "What?" There's no fucking way Tommy just demanded that Adam ask him to prom. "Prom?" he says helplessly.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Adam," Tommy says, sounding exasperated. He pushes off the wall and presses against Adam, his hands sliding up Adam's chest to hold on his shoulders. "Just fucking take me to prom. Do I gotta beg here, or what?"

Adam still doesn't know what the fuck is going on and his heart’s racing from Tommy touching him and he feels lightheaded because he’s not able to get enough air into his lungs and he wonders if this is some amazing dream, but in spite of all that, somehow he gets his mouth to work and he says, "Okay.” He’s surprised his voice is so calm and even considering he feels like he's going to pass out.

The smile he gets from Tommy is nearly blinding in its intensity, and hesitantly, Adam smiles back. Still wary and confused, he slowly raises his arms and wraps them around Tommy. Fuck, it feels so good. They cuddle a lot, Tommy indulging him in his touchy-feely-ness, but this feels different. 

Tommy presses closer and moves his arms up, sliding them around Adam's neck. "You'd think asking me to prom would be easy," he teases. "I'm practically your boyfriend. But you had to make a big deal out of it."

Adam's too hung up on the 'boyfriend' part to respond past a strangled noise that's probably supposed to be some kind of question.

But as always, Tommy seems to understand Adam, even when Adam doesn't understand himself. Playing with Adam’s hair, Tommy says, "Well, I would be your boyfriend if you'd stop being such a fucking chicken and ask me out."

So caught off guard by that casual statement, Adam just stares, eyes wide and his mouth slack. He certainly wasn't expecting his day to turn out like this when he woke up this morning. "I- I-"

Tommy leans up and rubs his nose over Adam’s. "Did you really think I'd say no?" he asks softly. "I've been waiting for months. I started thinking maybe you really didn't like me, but Brad called you some colorful names and said you were just a wuss."

Adam scowls. Fucking Brad. "I do like you,” he mumbles.

"Yeah, I got that," Tommy says. "You're holding me pretty tight."

Tommy doesn’t sound upset, and the tightness in Adam’s chest loosens. This is just like normal. They're comfortable and relaxed, there's no awkwardness. It feels like how they've always been with each other, just better. Maybe being boyfriends won't fuck up their friendship. 

"I don’t hear you complaining, Tommy Joe," Adam says. This is nice, teasing Tommy like this. “I think you like it.”

"Maybe," Tommy says coyly, batting his eyelashes exaggeratedly. "But I'll never admit it."

Adam doesn't even register the words. Right now, his heart is pounding, blood rushing through his ears. Tommy is so beautiful. Adam wants to kiss him, he realizes suddenly, right here, right now. 

"Tommy..." he murmurs, dipping his head and closing the distance between their lips.

Tommy doesn't hesitate. He meets Adam halfway, tilting his head up. When their mouths finally touch, Adam would swear he sees fireworks. Tommy's lips are soft and pliant, moving over Adam's gently, savoring, and it's just as good as Adam imagined when he watched corny romantic movies while he was pining and pretended he and Tommy were one kissing in the rain or in the airport. Tommy's tongue swipes over his lips and Adam parts them, letting Tommy's tongue inside. He groans at the contact, and he clutches at Tommy, trembling, as he gets his first taste of him.

Adam never wants the kiss to end. He wants to stay right here, in the dingy bathroom at their high school, Tommy pressed tightly against him, and kiss Tommy forever, feel this way forever. Everything fades away, and Tommy’s the only thing that exists in Adam’s world right now. 

The bathroom door banging open scares the shit out of Adam, and he abruptly breaks away from Tommy. Eyes wide and heart pounding from the scare, Adam looks over and see Brad standing in the doorway, one hand on his hip and the other pointing at him and Tommy. Sutan's behind him, an arm slung around Brad's waist.

"Aha!" Brad crows, looking like a kid on his birthday getting ready to rip open a pile of presents. "Found you lovebirds!"

Sutan smirks at them. "Are we interrupting something?" he asks, sounding way too amused.

"Yeah, you are," Tommy says, turning around. "Can you go away?"

Adam doesn’t let Tommy go far. He moves behind Tommy and presses his chest to Tommy's back, wanting contact. Grabbing Adam's hands, Tommy holds them against his stomach. Adam nuzzles at Tommy's neck and breathes him in, chest ready to burst because he can now - he can hold and kiss Tommy any time he wants. 

"Hmm," he says, forgetting about Brad and Sutan. "You smell good."

There's a beat of silence and then Tommy turns his head to the side and says, "You're fuckin' weird."

Adam just smiles and kisses Tommy again, because that's just Tommy-speak for 'I'm embarrassed, but I like it.'

"I wish I had a camera!" Brad says. "Perfect, adorable blackmail material right here."

Adam flips him the finger and doesn't stop sucking on Tommy's lips, wanting to make them all wet and shiny. 

"Oh, that's nice," Brad says, unimpressed. "But I'm not leaving."

"You might as well give in," Sutan speaks up. "It's really the best way."

Reluctantly, Adam ends the kiss. As much as he doesn't want to stop kissing Tommy, it's not really the best idea to make out in the bathroom. A teacher could come in next and Adam doesn’t want to get sent to principal’s office, or get suspended or something. 

"Yeah, we all know how _you_ gave into Brad," Adam says to Sutan when he finally brings himself to let go of Tommy's very delicious mouth.

"Well," Sutan says, "would you resist _this_? I needed to snatch his sexy ass up before someone else did."

Brad beams while Tommy snorts.

Adam shakes his head. "How did you two even get out of class?" 

"Asked to go to the bathroom," Brad says. His tone makes it clear that he thinks Adam's an idiot for having to ask.

"You coordinate your bathroom breaks?" Tommy says. "That's either a great idea or really weird."

"It's a great idea," Brad says. "Bathroom hand jobs are fantastic."

Adam groans, dropping his head on Tommy's shoulder. "Gross."

Tommy pats his head making soothing sounds while Brad and Sutan laugh at him. 

“Bad mental pictures,” Adam mumbles. “God.”

“You’re welcome,” Brad says cheerfully, and Tommy pats his head again.

"Tommy, make them go away," Adam says, and no matter what anyone says, it's not a whine.

Brad and Sutan laugh again, and this time Tommy joins them. Adam pouts, but it’s hard to be too upset. Nothing’s going to bring him down now that he has Tommy. 

*

Hand in hand, Adam walks Tommy to his third period class because he doesn't want to leave him; he’s not ready. Adam's half-convinced this is some elaborate dream his poor mind has cooked up to help him deal with his unrequited love, and yes, even in his own mind he knows how ridiculous that sounds. 

Once they’re outside Tommy’s classroom, Tommy turns to face him. "Adam," he says, "you're going to have to let me go eventually."

Adam takes Tommy’s other hand in his and squeezes his fingers. "I don't want to.” 

"It's only for an hour," Tommy says softly, rubbing his fingers lightly over Adam’s. "Then you can manhandle me some more."

The feeling of Tommy’s fingers sliding against his makes Adam a bit weak in the knees. "Well, now that you've given me your permission, you'll never get me to stop," he teases. "Just so you know."

"I don't want you to ever stop." Tommy leans up to brush a quick kiss over Adam's lips and takes advantage of Adam's distraction to wiggle out of his embrace. "See you later," he says and he throws Adam a wink over his shoulder, popping his ass out as he walks into his classroom. “And don't forget to buy prom tickets.”

Adam nearly groans at the sight. It should be ridiculous, but it’s just sexy, and Adam's half sure he's drooling all over the floor. Tommy so owns him, and god, Adam loves it; he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

It’s going to be awesome having Tommy as a boyfriend. How could it not be? Thinking about the flirty wink and teasing smirk Tommy gave him before, Adam grins. It’s definitely going to be awesome, and Adam can’t wait until he can get his hands on Tommy again so he can kiss him and kiss him and kiss hum until he’s panting and dazed. The thought is enough to have Adam grinning goofily. The end of the day can’t come fast enough.

**END**


End file.
